Therapy not going well
by annie4you
Summary: After Hog warts. Lily is a succsessful muggle pshiciatrist. Who just happens to be Malfoy therapist. James and co. are aurors. James and Lily are just friends until things take unexpected turns. Funny romance.UPDATED
1. Who's dead?

Hi everyone!!!!!! sorry I haven't been able to write my stories for a while but life has been a bit hectic over Christmas as you can imagine! Neway here is a new one! I hope you like it. Here's some background info.

This story is set after Hogwarts. Lily and co are living in London. Lily is a successful muggle psychiatrist, James, Sirius and Remus are aurors. There all still best friends. James and Lily are the closest however but there's no romance between them until things take an unexpected turn. James is engaged to Narcissa. So here is my story!!

Therapy not going well. 

Chapter 1.

Who's dead?

"So the same time next week Mr Malfoy." Lily said as she smiled politely at Lucius Malfoy, a wizard who had been ordered to take muggle therapy by the Ministry of Magic as part of his anger management programme. Unfortunately Lily was his therapist and it wasn't that she disliked him, it was just his stubbornness to open up to a muggle.

"Yes, I suppose so." He smiled falsely and left. Lily smiled and looked at him leaving hopelessly. One day he'll broaden his horizons, she thought with a grin on her face.

She swivelled round on her chair and looked out of her 30th story window. The site of London from that height sent a chill down her spine. She had worked in the same office for six years and still the views amazed her. A knock at the door interrupted her and broke her gaze of the window. 

"Come in." She swivelled around and noticed her personal assistant Jen, walk in.

"Yes Jen?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Lil, you have a call off a Mr Potter, do you want to take it?"

"I suppose I'd better had." Lily grinned.

"And also, some packages have arrived for you, shall I bring them up?" Jen asked.

"No, just leave them, I'll collect them in the morning. Jen you can leave early if you want."

"Are you sure Lil?" She asked 

"Yes, It's nearly Christmas, I'm sure you have a lot to do, oh and your bonus is in the post." Lily said caringly.

"Thank you Lily, so much. Are you sure?" Jen asked again.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind." Lily laughed and picked up the phone.

"James?" 

"Well you kept me waiting for a while." James Potter smooth but very sarcastic voice echoed down the phone.

"Is there anything in particular James?" Lily asked in her most formal voice, just to irritate James.

"Yes, Lily I need you to meet me tonight at Starbucks, something's happened." James said worriedly. Lily worried at the tone of voice James was using.

"James, what's happened?" Lily asked hurriedly.

"I'll tell you later. I'm at work I'd better go, just meet me." And he was gone.

Lily put down the receiver, picked it up again and dialled his number back.

"Hello." 

"James, who's dead?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Dead?" James laughed.

"Well you said something's happened and you never phone me at work unless it's something really important so come on what's happened?" Lily said panicky.

"No ones dead, you prat. I just need you to meet me. It's not that bad!" James laughed down the phone hysterically.

"Oh yes, haha. Let's all laugh at Lily's silliness. I was only assuming." She said sarcastically.

"Lil, for a therapist, you can be a bit...well..."

"Ok, ok I get it. Well I thought you had work to do so hadn't you better go? I'll meet you tonight at 8. Bye." She hung up the phone. Feeling slightly foolish she packed her stuff away, picked up her briefcase and left for home. 

Well that chaps done!!! I know it was short but I'm just getting into it. You know it's been ages since I've wrote a story!!!!! Ne I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. You know I luv u!!!!!!!!

luv

annie

xxx

p.s I hope you all had a fab Christmas and Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The problem with having a love life

Sorry every1, I accidentally uploaded chap 1 again! Hi everyone!!!!!! I hoped you liked the last chap!

Heres the next one!!! The real next one!!

Chap 2. The problem with having a love life. 

Lily walked into her apartment threw down her brief case, kicked off her shoes and went straight for the fridge. She took out a tub of yoghurt, and a spoon and proceeded to eat. The red light was flashing on her answering machine so she checked for messages.

"Lily make sure you meet me at 8 at Starbucks. Don't stand me up." Lily rolled her eyes. "And don't roll you eyes, they'll stick like it." James's voice boomed down the machine. She stood for a second shocked, then rolled her eyes again and checked for the next message. 

"Lily, it's Albus Dubledore. Just calling to see how therapies going with Mr Malfoy. Well I hope?" Dumbledore chuckled down the phone which made Lily laugh. "If only." She muttered. 

The clock struck seven. She threw her self on a comfy chair in the living room, with her yoghurt. She was tired and couldn't be bothered to change so she sat there and waited till 7.35 to leave.

James was waiting in Starbucks for Lily to arrive. The coffee house was quiet. He took a sip of his cappuccino and dead on 8. o clock, in strolled Lily. Looking immaculate as usual. Her locks of red curls were tied back behind her ears and she was wearing business clothes. She was wearing glasses which covered the magic of her sparkling emerald eyes, yet she still looked beautiful.

She walked in and sat down opposite James.

A waiter came over as soon as she had sat down. And he happened to be very good looking. 

"Can I help you madam?" He asked her.

"Could I have a coffee please and one of those bagels with the cheese on?" She asked ever so politely.

"Yes, sugar in your coffee?" He asked her.

"No thank you, I'm sweet enough." She winked at James, who was gagging behind the waiter. 

"Put your tongue back in your mouth Lil." James said when the waiter had gone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Oh please. I saw you drooling. He looks about 12!" James laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Anyway, I thought we were here to talk about your love life." Lily presumed.

"And why do you say that?" James asked as Lily's beverage and bagel was bought over with the receipt and an extra piece of paper that seemed to have the waiters number on. Lily didn't notice though.

"Because if no ones dead then it's got to be about Narcissa. Am I right?"

"Yes." Narcissa was James 'deranged fiancée' as Sirius and Lily would call her. Remus however thought this but was too polite to say it. 

"What is it this time?" Lily asked exasperatedly. 

"Lil. Don't say it like that." James whined. Lily for a moment felt sorry for James.

"Ok. What is it that your lovely fiancée has done that has made you ever so upset?" She asked with a sly grin, and both of them burst into laughter. 

"Lil. I think she's having an affair." He whispered. 

"What who would want that cow?" It came out before Lily could stop it. "Sorry!" She said quickly.

"No. Your right. I thought that myself but remember Lucius Malfoy her old boyfriend from Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Guess who has the wonderful pleasure of being his therapist?" She said with an oh so fake smile.

"Not you?"

"Yes me? And don't laugh because it really isn't funny." She glared at him, but he still proceeded to laugh.

"Anyway what about him?" Lily asked.

"Well, a few months ago, she said she had seen him in Knockturn Ally. I never thought anything of it. But recently she's been getting dressed up and making an effort for work. Also she's been coming home late and if she's on the phone and I walk in, she'll put it down."

"Your joking right?" Lily asked taking a bite out of her bagel.

"No."

"So what are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me." He looked at her with a sad face.

"James I'm a shrink, not an agony aunt. Have you asked Sirius or Remus?" She asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"They said ask Lily." He shrugged.

"Why is it always asked Lily. Doesn't Lily have her own life to sort out?" She asked indignantly.

"It's not that. It's just your the one whose always been there with advise." He said quietly.

She smiled sympathetically. "Well have you any real evidence she is having an affair?"

"Not really. I suppose I could try following her." 

"No! Because what if she is completely innocent and she finds you following her she'll think you don't trust her."

"But I don't trust her.

"Well..."

"Wait a minute. I have an idea! I am so good." James shouted, gaining a few glances from the waiters.

"Shh. James."

"Sorry. Your Malfoys therapist right?" He asked.

"Yes." She said confused. But then it clicked.

"No. James no!"

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because it would involve risking my job."

"All you have to do is find out if he is sleeping with her. If he is you just tell me, if not..."

"We go back to our happy lives." Lily finished his sentence for him.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't love her." He said. "So are you going to help out or what?"

"James, he doesn't even talk to me properly. Like he's going to tell me if he's having an affair or not."

"Lily please do this. Please! Have I ever asked you to do anything for me before?"

"Yes! James. I really can't."

"Lily, please. I'll be in your debt!" 

Lily sighed. "James, if I do this, promise no one finds out I've told you anything. Because what ever he says to me is completely confidential. I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"No one will find out, except maybe Sirius and Remus. But that's it!"

"Fine I'll do it. God the things I do for you." She said. While checking the receipt and finding the waiters number on the piece of paper whose name happened to be Ryan. She screwed the paper up and tossed it in the bin.

"Lily, I thought you liked him."

"I have no time for men in my life. I have other things on my mind."

"Lily you need to get out on a date!"

"I do go on dates."

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you went out on a date, when was the last time you slept with a man?"

"None of your business! You should worry about your love life, and leave mine alone."

"You haven't got one!" He smirked.

"Only because I don't want one and by the looks of yours, I'm glad I don't have one!"

Done!! I hope you like it. Its longer then the last chap!

Please R/R. 

luv

annie

xxx


	3. I'm insane Please shoot me!

Hi everyone! Sorry its bin so looooong! Bin very very bizy!! Neway how are you guyz??? Thanx 4 the reviews. Luv u guyz.

Luv 

annie

xxx

Chapter 3

"Sirius! It's not funny. I could loose my job. The things I do for you guys." Lily punched Sirius playfully. They had met for lunch and were currently enjoying a swift walk through the park. Lily had just proceeded in telling him what her and James's plan was.

"Oh come on. It is funny. Its not normal. Its...its.. something James would come up with."

"Exactly and I'm expecting it to work. God, I'm insane. Please shoot me!" She groaned. These 2 people, both in immaculate suits and looking perfect, looked like the perfect couple to on lookers. But Lily had never seen any of the guys like that. She was practically their sister.

"So, James told me you met a guy in starbucks last night." Sirius grinned.

"Will James's mouth get any bigger? Is it possible?" Lily asked.

"Oh come on Lil. He's just worried, we all are. When was the last time you went on a date?" He asked knowingly.

"Like I told James last night. None of your business." She said as she looked around her enjoying the sun on the back of her neck.  
"Lil, I know we wouldn't let you date in Hogwarts, but it's different now."

"Sirius, I haven't got time. I have my job! Also stupid little things I have to do for James."

"But Lil."

"Sirius drop it." She said sternly. A tone she used to use when she was a prefict in Hogwarts.

"Yes ma'am." He said and bowed his head in shame, pretending to be hurt.

"Sirius, I don't want a date, because I have seen the way you and James have treated girls in the past. You think I want that happening to me?" She asked him. 

"We don't treat girls bad, ok well maybe a little." He grinned as they carried on walking admiring the park and the children playing. 

"Anyway not all guys are like me and James. It's a shame really, the world would be fabulous if they were!" He grinned.

"Yeah sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Right that's it!" Sirius grinned and a mischievous look swept across his face. One that was familiar to Lily.

"Sirius don't even think about it!" Lily said as she began to run. But Sirius was too quick and caught up with her. He threw her petit body over his shoulders and started swinging her round.

"Sirius Black, put me down this instant! Sirius I am not joking, Please Sirius! Put me....aaaah!" Lily screamed as Sirius dropped her on the grass. 

"Ok, I said put me down not drop me!" She said as she got up and started chasing him. What had first looked liked the perfect couple now looked like a couple of crazy teenagers as they continued to run around like lost chickens, ignoring the strange looks from the elder people, the soft smiles from the mothers and the little giggles from the babies. 

Lily returned to her office after her tiring stroll in the park with Sirius. Her clothes had gotten filthy but with a little help from magic she was back looking immaculate. She sat down on her chair swivelled round returning her glasses to her eyes and enjoying a quiet moment of peace until she was disturbed. 

"Hi Lil. Mr Malfoys here. Shall I let him in?" Her assistant asked poking her head round the door. 

Lily nodded her head and sat up straight. Here is where the task began. Finding out if Malfoy was in fact having an affair with James's fiancee. 

Malfoy entered looking his steely self. Dressed in a well laid suit and the look on his face told her this was not going to be easy. 

"Lily." He greeted her with a false smile. 

"Lucius." At least we're on first names terms she thought glumly, but still smiled at him through gritted teeth.

He sat down on the sofa long enough to fit 3 people on that was fitted against a long wall. She sat down opposite him and comfy chair. This was how their sessions had took place.

"Well, what's been happening Lucius? How are you feeling about life?" She asked him uncertainly and wondering to herself how she was ever going to get it out of him that he was having an affair.

"Nothing in particular. I am feeling the same as I felt at our last meeting." Thoroughly bored and adamant not to tell you 'what's happening'. He added silently to him self. Lily knew this would be the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Anything in particular you want to talk about? Maybe your job, love life etcetera?" She asked in her most professional manner, whilst holding a portfolio of meetings with Malfoy and a pen in her hand. 

"Not particularly no. You know that I don't want to be here Lily, so why do you insist on asking me silly questions?" He asked in a dull manner which he always used.

"Because you are paying me to, and Albus has asked me to be your therapist." At least we're being honest with each other, she thought.

"Well, Albus is a fool. I don't need therapy."

"Look Malfoy, either you start telling me the truth and let me do what I'm being paid to, or I tell Albus that I refuse to do this as you are not being co-operative and we'll see how well that goes down with the Ministry of Magic. It's your call." She said finally breaking out of her niceness but still using a professional manner. 

"Fine, fine." Knowing his job was on the line he had to obey but he wasn't going to let some muggle nosy in on his love life, work life or life in general for that matter. 

"I'm glad we have that sorted. Now are you going to answer the question I previously asked?"

"Well, you know how my job is going. I'm threatened to be sacked if I don't endure therapy with you. So maybe you can analyse how that is making me feel as that's what your paid to do." 

Lily could tell he was trying to make her rise to the bate but she refused to.

"And how does it make you feel?" She asked ignoring the comment on her analysis. 

"It makes me feel angry that I have to pay for you when quite frankly I know your not helping. It makes me feel sick that I am being made to converse with muggles. And above all it make me want to kill something when people or fools such as Albus Dumbledore tell me I need therapy." He said, a vein in his temple bulging, clearly proving just how angry it made him. 

"Good. That's good, you're being honest." She noted this down in the portfolio and continued. "Are they the main reasons as to why you seem so stressed or tense?" She asked him further. She didn't know how this was going to help her find out about the affair but she was doing her job and this is what she enjoyed doing most. Finding out about people, observing and analysing.

Well!!!!!!11 Im done!!!!!!!!!!! Next chap cuming soon hope fully. Sorry again it took so long!!!!!!

Please r/r

luv you guyz!

luv annie xxx

love you guyz!!!!!!


	4. Dumbledores warning

Hey everyone!!! Im here at last and updating therapy not going well after a long long time!!

So here it is hope you enjoy it.

Plz r/r

Luv

Annie

Xxx

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus sat in there favourite restaurant at a corner table, having just finished a truly wonderful meal. It was Friday night and this was a regular occurrence for them to meet up and relax in each others company. 

"That was good food!" Sirius said patting his stomach appreciatively. 

They all laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"So Lily how's therapy with Malfoy going? Is he giving you a hard time still?" Remus asked her.

"Yeah because if he is we'll nail." Sirius butted in. 

"No thank you Sirius." She smiled sipping her wine. "Actually things are improving, I mean he's no closer to telling me who he's sleeping with, but he has started opening up to me." She sighed. 

"James, how's the deranged fiancée?" Sirius asked him. Lily glared at him, but James didn't seem too bothered, he was used to them calling Narcissa this. 

"Well she's still acting oddly." (She was born odd added Sirius) "and still dressing up and coming home even later. I asked her why she was dressing up so much and coming home late, and she snapped something about, do I want her to go out looking horrible (she does anyway added Sirius) and not work at all. So I left it at that." James said miserably. 

"Well I have another session with him tomorrow and we'll see how things go from there." Lily smiled sympathetically. Tonight she had taken her glasses off and her eyes were now sparkling vigorously. Her hair was tied into an elegant knot and she wore a simple green dress robe that clashed fabulously with her eyes. She looked simply beautiful. 

James looked at her and hoped against hope that soon his relationship with Narcissa would soon be over. 

"What I don't understand," She said taking another sip of wine and looking at James, "is if you want to finish with her anyway, why you don't just do it rather then us going through this whole process." 

"It's a matter of pride Lily." Remus told her knowingly.

"A male thing you will never understand." Sirius smiled at her as she rolled her eyes.

"They'll stick like that." muttered James, something he'd been saying to her since Hogwarts.

"Well come on, enlighten me as to what this male thing is then." Lily said, pretty sure that she knew the whole concept of it already.

"Well, it's the fact that if she is cheating on me, I want to know, because whether it be her or Malfoy, one of them will pay for crossing James Potter, and I need a reason to finish it." He added simply, with a dangerous look in his eye. 

"So that's the male thing I wasn't suppose to understand." Lily said sarcastically.

"Lily there is no doubting you are one of the cleverest and best witches I know but male pride is not your strong point." Sirius said to her. 

"How can you say that to a woman who deals with Lucius Malfoy three times a week?" She asked incredulously. 

"Yes but Lily, the point we're trying to make is that you've never actually experienced male pride from within a…. well…relationship perspective." James told her, choosing his words rather carefully.

"Don't start this again!" She laughed rather than being offended, as she poured herself another glass of wine. 

"Well Lily. It's true, please, will you please get into a relationship with a nice young man." Sirius said motherly.

"Let me think about that one. Hold on, I would if I had some nice young men to choose from, but there aren't any." She said thoughtfully. 

"Ouch, that stung!" Sirius said dramatically.

"You asked for it." She smiled innocently.

The next morning Lily woke up with a throbbing head. After realising she maybe had drank a little too much, she conjured a hang over potion and gulped it down. 

She arrived in work that morning feeling refreshed (with a slight head ache) and smiled at everyone who walked passed her, then when in her office let out a great sigh. Lucius Malfoy was in today and he was not a person Lily wanted to see. 

Her office door opened and Jenny walked in.

"Lily, Albus Dumbledore's on line one."

"Thank you." Lily told her and proceeded to pick up the phone. 

"Good morning, Dumbledore." Lily stifled a yawn. 

"And it is in fact, yes in deed." He said, his voice cheerful as ever. "You know Lily, I am quite getting accustomed to these muggle ways of communication." He told her referring to the phone.

"Haha." Lily laughed. "Is there anything you want?" She asked happily. 

"Well I was just wondering whether Lucius is in today?" He asked her. 

"Yes, may I ask why sir?" Four years on from Hogwarts and Lily had still not got out of the habit of calling Dumbledore sir. 

"Of course you may ask why, you just did. The reason I am enquiring is because I have to warn you Lily, warn you very carefully and you must listen." Dumbledore's voice was very grave and serious. Lily rose out of her chair, and listened attentively. 

"I have received recent information that Mr Malfoy, maybe, let's say mixing with the wrong sort of people and meddling with the wrong sort of things. Lily under no circumstances must you let Lucius know any of your own details, such as your address etcetera."

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I would never…."

"Lily I know you would never of your _own_ accord, but you must be very careful." Dumbledore emphasised the word own and sighed greatly down the phone. 

"Yes, yes I understand" Said Lily slightly alarmed. 

"Thank you Lily for not asking me any unnecessary questions about what I have said, you will be informed fully, I promise you. A certain Mr Potter has asked me to pass on a message, he will meet you from work at your apartment."

"Than you Sir. I…" There was a knock on the door and Jenny came in "Hold on one moment Sir." 

"Yes Jenny." 

"Mr Malfoys here." Jenny said.  
"Ok, send him in."

"Sir he's here, I will have to go."

"Yes Lily. Remember what I have said."

"Ok thank you, Good bye." She said changing her tone of voice as Lucius came in and took his usual seat. 

"Lily." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"Lucius." Lily said rummaging through her files. She wanted to think about what Dumbledore had just said. She knew what he had meant by Lucius meddling in things, she'd suspected for a long time. But why was he giving her warnings, silly warnings at that. Why would she give him details about her self. "of you _own_ accord" she remembered Dumbledore saying. Of course that meant that Lucius may try and get them another way, but why would he want them?

"Are we going to get on with the session or what?" Lucius's drawling voice disturbed her train of thought. 

"Yes. Sorry." She said briskly and walked over to him. She sat in her usual position and tried to forget about the recent phone call. 

She looked through her port folio, then looked back up at him.

"It seems we've covered you social status, your working environment, your living quarters and your finances. How about you tell me about your love life Lucius?" She wasn't sure how this would work out but all she knew was that she had to try.

He looked at her abruptly for a second then turned his head.

"That is assuming you have one?" She tried not to sound sarcastic or cocky.

"Of course I have one." He snapped. "Not all of us are anti social you know." He spat at her.

"Yes, yes. So do you want to talk about your love life?" She asked him again in a calmer much nicer voice. 

"Not really." He drawled, but I suppose I'd better had before you report me to someone." He sneered at her. 

"Well done Lucius, We are coming along quite well." She smiled. "So anyone in particular?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Special, is she?"

"To an extent yes."

"How long have you been together would you say."

"None of you business." He spat at her.

She looked at him disapprovingly and lowered her glasses. "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." She asked.

"4 or 5 months." 

"And is it a serious relationship. Do you see a lot of each other?"

"We spend a considerable amount of time together."

"Does this person have a name?" Asked Lily, half hoping for and against the name being Narcissa. If it was she wouldn't know how James would react. If it wasn't James would have to find another reason to get out of the relationship.

Ok done finito! How was it. I admitt it was a little rushed so there probably are a few mistakes in it. 

Please r/r I luv you all.

Luv 

Annie

xxx


	5. Mistakes

Hey everyone!!! Heres my next chapter! Hop you enjoy it! Disc: I don't own ne thing you recognise and I am not trying to make money!

Luv annie

Xxx

"So does this person have a name?" Lily asked Malfoy.

"No, I call her IT woman." He told her, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh so it is a woman then?" She returned equally as sarcastic.

"Ha ha. And in answer to your question, I would like to leave her name out of this, I'm sure she wouldn't want to be known by a…."

"Lucius, if I were you I would watch your mouth." She told him sternly.

"Look, what does it matter if I am in a relationship?" He asked her.

"Well, it actually matters a lot as it refers to your mood each time I see you. Obviously you and your IT woman must have had an argument, because today you are in an even fouler mood then normal." She told him in a brisk manner. 

"Evans I think you need to get into the real world, not all relationships are simple and rosy you know, but then I suppose you wouldn't know would you." He smirked.

"Lucius, could you kindly tell me what you mean by the first bit of your last comment." She asked him, ignoring the last part.

"Are you completely stupid woman. I mean that my relationship, is well more complicated that a normal one." He spat at her.

"What makes yours special?" She asked him, knowing it would provoke him into talking about his partner.

"Because she is currently engaged to someone else." He shouted angrily, his face turning an ugly shade of red.

Lily pretended to look through his port folio, giving him and herself time to calm down. Ok, so now she knew, he was having an affair with someone, but was it Narcissa? Of course it is she told her self, with a horrible feeling of sadness for James. 

"Ok, well Lucius, thank you. Erm, have we finished here, or do you want to continue?" She asked him trying to return to her usual tone.

"If you're offering me to leave early, I'd happily oblige, what makes you think I'd spend a minute longer with you then I have to." He snarled, picked him self up off the long sofa and walked to the door. 

"Same time Monday then." She told him as he walked out of the office.

She heaved a great sigh. How was she going to tell James. But then her thoughts suddenly reverted back to Dumbledore's warning. 

Lily made her way into her apartment and found James sitting in his usual spot with a cup of tea. 

"Hey." He said to her. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes, yes I did. James." She started as she removed her shoes, let down her hair and threw her self on a sofa.

"James…" She heaved a great sigh. "It's um, about the whole Narcissa thing." She said looking wearily. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She was feeling so tired.

"Is she?" He came straight out and asked her.

"Well, he never mentioned any names but well, he said he was seeing someone who was currently engaged to another person." She said looking at him with nothing but care and kindness.

"The bitch." James muttered.

"Well it might be a co-incidence. We've no proof and I don't think he'll tell me what her name is." She told him. "So are we going to forget the plan now? She asked hopefully. But the look on his face didn't seem promising. 

"No! We're going to catch them at it." He told her with a sense of mischief, but also determination.

"James! What good will that do?" She asked him incredulously while conjuring 2 glasses and a large bottle of fire whiskey. She poured both of them one each and knocked hers back.

"Lil. I need proof. I can't risk just finishing it. I was speaking to my dad and he's really happy that his sons marrying a Malfoy, not because he particularly likes them, or trusts them, but there good for business. He and Narcissa's dad have a business deal going on, I couldn't just finish it. I need a valid reason and proof." James looked at her pleadingly.

"No. No. James, I, I. No. I'm not helping you on this one."

"But Lil, I need you."

"No James, you need to get over it and just finish it with her."

"Lily I've just told you why that's impossible."

She sighed deeply for probably the 100th time that day and knocked back another drink. 

"James! Why me?" She moaned looking thoroughly infuriated.

"Because your just…..perfect." He told her seriously.

"How many drinks have you had?" She asked sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. Will you help me?" He asked her irritated.

"James, oh fine whatever." She said grumpily and then remembered she hadn't asked James about what Dumbledore had said. 

He was beaming at her. "Thank you!" He told her. 

"James, Dumbledore gave me a really weird warning earlier. He said…"

"I know he told me." James said gravely. 

"Well what does it mean? Well, I know what it means. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would Lucius want any of my details?"

"Lil, Dumbledore will have his reasons for not telling us so I'm not going to make any assumptions. Just don't worry. We're all here for you." James said making Lily laugh as he tensed his muscles. 

"Are you staying here tonight?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah if you don't mind. I'll crash on the sofa."

"Don't be silly. We've shared a bed before. Where does Narcissa think you are?" She asked him. 

"At Sirius's. I don't care what she thinks any more any way." He told her.

They continued to drink into the night, neither of them realising just how much they had knocked back. 

"James, Narcissa doesn't deserve you!" Lily told him after sharing a whole bottle of fire whiskey. They both were positively drunk!

"I know! But maybe I don't deserve her!" James slurred.

"You deserve better!" Lily told him stupidly.

"Lily why don't you get a boyfriend?" James asked, and Lily burst out laughing.

"Because my heart belongs to you, Sirius and Remus! Your all my boyfriends!" She told him as she went over the her music player and put a slow song on.

"We love you too!" He told her as he got up out of the chair he was in.

"Lily dance with me." He requested as he grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She was giggling uncontrollably. They were both too drunk to realise how stupid they looked but they were too happy to care how stupid they looked anyway.

The music stopped and so did James. He pulled her closer to him and ran his hand down her face. She giggled stupidly again.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" She asked like a child.

"Do you want me to?" He whispered.

"Maybe." She laughed again, but was interrupted as his lips pressed against hers and they kissed. 

Lily's alarm clock sounded in her ears. She was awake but was contemplating whether to open her eyes. She tried desperately to remember what had happened the night before and was dreading confirming what she thought had. All she knew was that her head felt like it would split in two and she was extremely nauseous. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to the side of her. She could see James, he had no clothes on and was sleeping with a lopsided grin on is face. She realised that his hand was lying on her stomach and then realised that she too had no clothes on. She cringed and slowly moved his hand off her. Wrapping her self up in the bed clothes she ran to the bathroom and threw up. What have I done? She thought just before being sick again. 

OK done! Oh theres more to come. There not together yet! Sorry it tooks so long. Thanx you guys! 

Plz r/r/

Luv annie

xxx


End file.
